


Light.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's really silly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Short, I know, too romantic, I know that too. Thanks for reading! ❤





	Light.

Dean’s thumb moves softly over Cas’ cheekbone, they are laying side by side on their bed, resting after the long road trip to come back home from a hunt.  
  
Their gazes are locked, a little smile tugging up the corners of Cas’ mouth his hand resting over the nape of Dean’s neck, scratching lightly.  
  
Dean doesn’t know for how long they have been here, staring, he woke up from a nap a while ago and he doesn’t really want to move an inch from where he is. He sighs, happy and relaxed, losing himself in the beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.  
  
They do this a lot, when they are alone but also when they aren’t, everything and everyone else disappearing when green meets blue. At least here they don’t have to listen to Sam’s jokes about their staring.  
  
Dean doesn’t care about them anyway.  
  
What he sees when stares at Cas it’s worth it.  
  
They say eyes are are the windows to someone's soul and Dean knows it true, he can see Cas, he can see his grace sifting and swimming in his pupils, he can see the light of a million little stars, he can see power and a million years, the birth and death of stars, he sees wisdom, curiosity, he can see Cas, and he can see the love Cas feels for him.  
  
Cas told him once, what he sees when Dean looks at him, Dean’s soul, Dean’s own love.  
  
Dean moves forwards, kissing Cas gently, making the angel close his eyes, he kisses him a couple times,  and when Cas’ eyes open Dean’s world fills with light again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, too romantic, I know that too. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
